


Halloween SuperBat Madness

by DontAskWhy



Series: Horror-Porn [2]
Category: DC Elseworlds, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alien Invasion, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Amputation, Angst, Apocalypse, Assimilation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Cannibalism, Clones, Cybernetics, Decapitation, Demons, Descent into Madness, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Halloween, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, I'm a Little Sick in the Head, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, M/M, Madness, Mind Manipulation, Monster Transformation, Mpreg, Night Terrors, Nightmare Fuel, Ocean, Omega Bruce Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Invasion, Ritual Public Sex, Scary, Spooky, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Switching Places, Taxidermy, Torture, Trypophobia, Vampires, Virus, Welcome to the Game (Video Game) References, Yaoi, You Have Been Warned, Zombie Apocalypse, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 37
Words: 16,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: A collection of stories from the darkest depths of my mind, while sending Batman and Superman dead center into the thick of it. Some might be mild while others... Well, we might find out together.Updates every OctoberMeanwhile, I do my best to work on the twisted stories that you lovely people want to read on these haunting months





	1. Alone to Take Bitter Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the middle of the night, the moon is full, and the sounds of owls hooting with wolves howling could be heard in the distance. A cozy cabin is found in the middle of the haunted woods, smoke coming from it's chimney, and a light on in the living quarters. A creaking door opens up and inside was Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, sitting by the fireplace and skimming over a leather bound book. He looks up and smiles, "Greetings from the night, as they say. I take it you're here to be frightened to the core and question what goes on in the dark on these_" he looks up and out the window, with perfect veiw of the moon, "Spooky nights." He looks back to you, "So here, the author has asked me to read you some chilling tales of the disturbed nature. I have read a few, some are quaint little stories. While others..." He grins a sinister knowing, "Well, no more stalling. Let's jump right in."

Bruce groaned, struggling to lean on his elbows. Throwing the covers off of himself and sits up. Feeling his round heavy stomach with sadness, “Please, just let me sleep.” He gets up on wobbly legs to leave the emptiness of his bedroom. It's witch’s hour when he turns on the TV with soft audio, hoping to fill the void with mindless sounds. He breathes softly, rubbing in small circles over his unplanned occupant. “Shh, sh. It's okay baby, sleep. We're fine… we're fine.” He hides his eyes behind his fingers, trying his best to stop the tears that flowed out. “I'm sorry. I really am.”

“Brucie~ hehe, you're so worthless.” Clark's voice came from the darkened window.

Bruce doesn't even turn to the voice. Pain pours over him. Not from it's words, but it's voice alone.

“Cry all you want, it won't change how weak you are. No wonder I left you.” Bruce choked out a sob before turning to the window. It was Clark. Well, not exactly. It wasn't all Clark, just his face. It was stretched over coal and flacking loosened skin, a long pointy narrow head bobbed as it waited for a reply, sharp red streaked teeth grinning for him, and two holes revealing large colorless eyes staring at him with a hunger that has no end. “Pathetic, pathetic. Tisk, tisk. Why not come on out, your friends are out here. Your children are out here… I'm out here. If you come out, all will be perfect. We will live on. No more sorrow or pain. Just come on out, Bruce.”  
Those unseeing eyes stared through Bruce's soul. He shook a little, before turning his head back to the dead static. “Selfish, stupid!” the creature left for the day. Like it always does.

The once Dark Knight did his best not to let his out of control hormones get the better of him. He was getting a handle at dealing with the horror of his new life, only just. But that did nothing to lessen the loneliness and survivor’s guilt he burdened. Though he's used to it, it certainly was different this time. Even so, he'll live on. If not for his lost loved ones, then for his unborn. It deserves a chance, even in this cruel and dying world. His resolve must last. It has to. He chokes again as he whispers to the shadows of his home, "Happy anniversary, Clark." Tears stream down his cheeks. Hearing the tapping of claws against all of his echoing manor's windows. Just like insane clockwork.


	2. Mission in the Woods Gone Wrong

The caped figure crouched behind a fallen trunk, still being mourned by it's fellow trees deep in the foggy dark woods. He took a quiet breaths as best as he could, blinking away the blood smearing inside his cowl while reading another batarang. He calmed his heart, listening to the dead silence of the forest. He would be suspiciously still of the woods, if he didn't already know the cause.

He felt a presence watching him from behind. He twisted around, weapon at the ready. He sighed in relief as he watched the red and blue scurrying to his hiding spot from tree to tree. Bruce noted his right arm torn open from shoulder to forearm. Superman made to home plate. His good arm quickly wrapped around Bruce’s waist and dragged him under the log after lifting it slightly over them. “Di_ Diana?” He whispered, almost dreading his question.

“Safe. Hiding in a tree. We saw it coming towards you.” the voice harsh mumble as his eyes scanned around.

Bruce shook his head, “Damn boy scout.” Quivering hands gripped the arm around him. “I've sent an emergency to Blood, he said not to be seen by it. And don't stay after dark in its territory.”

A bitter chuckle crackled right in his ear, “That would have been useful hours ago.”

They shut up then, at the sound of fast footsteps racing towards them. Clark clutched the Bat closer to his body, burying his head into the leather neck. Bruce held his breath as he looked through the small crack of their little hiding spot. The crunching of leaves stopped and Bruce saw the large humanoid feet. But they were wrong, the toes were bent in on themselves, as the nails were splintered and indented as they dug into the submissive soil. He could just see the ankle, it looked as if the bone was sticking completely out of its socket. What's worse, he could hear chewing. Wet, crunching, chewing sounds; accompanied by moist popping, like it was sucking on each of its fingers. Batman cursed in his head, lying as still as possible.

What seemed like hours went by, until the creature finally began stepping away. Batman closed his eyes in relief, still not making a sound. So when he opened his eyes, he was unnerved to paralyzation. Two wide glowing red orbs stared right at him through their little crack. Bruce watched unwavered at Hell’s open doors without getting the man over him to look at what he was seeing, instinct telling him if he did, they'll be dead. They watched each other, unmoving. Pointy fingers wiggled like worms under the log with them, inching closer and closer to his chin. As this was happening, his hands reached into his memorized belt. He whipped out a solar flashlight and shined it in the monster's demon eyes. A screech that almost ruptured their eardrums, and the thing was running away. Superman, who during the scream jerked his arms around him tighter, lifted his head to see what the thing had screamed about. Bruce swore, looking over the now broken torch. “We need to get Diana and get out of here before it gets back.” he seathed. Superman nodded, tossing the log off of them and helped Bruce to his feet. They stammered out, running as best as they could. Batman stayed by Kal’s side, allowing the Man of Steel to hold his hand. They could hear the returning footfalls closing in on them.


	3. Eyes For You That Are In The Ocean

Bruce rose from his sleep, noticed that he was drifting in an occupied large dingy on the surface of the water, that gave no signs of land in any direction. Clark looked at Bruce as he awoke, smiling weakly at him. He looked somewhat sick, like he was about to keel over at any second.

The billionaire opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he turns to see Lex just a few inches away with a miserable scowl on his face. Clark was in his Reporter’s crappy suit while Bruce was in his billion dollar one. He sat up, with a splitting headache. “Wha-”

“Sh!” The Alpha hushed Bruce, and the omega in him obeyed. Bruce shot an eyebrow up at the bald man. He would have been upset at the Alpha voice being used on him, but the terror in the villain’s eyes made Batman suspicious and Bruce intrigued. The eyes he was watching darted over the side of the boat. He glanced to the spot and froze, two bright green eyes stared back at him from the crystal dark blue. _“Keep your voice low.”_

The playboy faces the evil genius and whispers, _“What the Hell is that?”_ his voice was so soft, he wondered if they even heard him.

_“We don't know.”_ Lex whispered back. _“But it takes things that are too loud.”_ Looking back at the glowing orbs. Bruce caught a glimpse of green kryptonite sticking out from his suit inside pocket. He looked to Clark who scruffed his brows together, bobbing forward and backwards.

Before he could think of a plan, a pale, lanky, boney finger came up from the water. It's single digit only. The rest of its hand, if it had one, never showed itself. This finger kept coming up to Bruce’s face, almost a never ending limb. The smooth wet touch on his cheek, poking him. Then it went down his body right to his stomach. Making lazy circles over his torso. Bruce let his heavy breathing be apparent, after all, he's Brucie now. Although, he wasn't that calm himself. The two Alphas glared with murder at the offending limb, but their fear leaked through their eyes as well.

The man being examined looked to the owner of the finger. It seemed to be entranced with his stomach. Then it poked his stomach. That is when his eyes widened in surprise. He felt a small kick where it laid it's print on him, from inside him. It's eyes… smiled at this.

Suddenly, the appendage wrapped around him, and pulled him into the water in a matter of seconds. He didn't even process the hit of the ocean eating him whole, with only his reflexes stopping him from inhaling a lung full of water. Opening his eyes, he sees through broken fog to Clark diving in after him without a second thought. Lex right behind him but soon breaks out of his Alpha instincts to his survival ones and swims back up. Clark grabs his hand as they slowly descend deeper into the dark obyss. As his vision blurs, he wonders if Clark would get his powers back in time, or if they're now damned to the fate this thing has in store for them. Whatever happens, he's glad that it's Clark's handsome face he gets to see, even if it's the last thing he'll ever see again.


	4. Couples Counseling

Clark stared unseeing at the menu he was given. Just barely understanding the unreadable language on the laminated paper. Eyebrows scollowing at the swirls of organized lines. “Well, what'll it be, hon?” A far too chipper voice asked.

“I'll…” he hesitated, what does she want to hear? What does that insane clown want-

“Agh!” a gargled muffle had him shoot up from his chair.

“Watch it, buddy! And pick something already!!!”

“I'll have the salad!” Clark screamed from his throat.

“Excellent! I'll get right on that, sir!” a black lipstick smile gingerly, took the menu and skipped away. Yes, skipped, right over dead goons.

Clark turned to the ragged man chained to the fancy chair in front of him, “Bruce, hang on! I'll get you outta here soon!” Tears going down his cheeks.

“Mmmm.” An angry groan came from the gagged man, who stared daggers into his being.

Kal looked at the table with defeat. “Bruce… there's green kryptonite in my shackles…”

Bruce's eyes widened in fear before the doors flew open again with Harley coming in with a tray of three plates. “Here you go, fellas! Enjoy. Oh, and Brucie, Mr. J was runnin late but he should be here in two seconds!” she walked on out.

1\. 2. “Bruccciiiiiiiiiie! I'm hooooommmee!” A clown in a purple suit kicked open the doors and mossied right on in. He approached the table, giving a loud loving kiss on Bruce’s cheek. The billionaire tried to remain absolutely still. “Awww, what's the matter, honey? Cloth got your tongue, hm??? Well, let's fix that, shall we?" He smiled with all too knowing for either of the hostages’ liking.

Joker tugged the hanky out with one swift motion. Bruce choked a little before staring at Joker, “You… you…”

“I what, deer-oh! Do I know…” he leaned in close to the man's ear. “That you're my Batsy? Why yes, pretty Bat, I do. Mh hahahahaha.” Bruce's breathing wavered, “And foureyes here is SuperDork! HAhahaha!” Clark was doing worse. Joker made a show of lifting his jacket's tail and sitting down with a little wiggle. “Now, let's talk about us.” Placing his hand over Bruce's, a smile of wonder and bliss over his features. “And let's talk about _him_!” He turned abruptly with flames in his eyes directed at the Man of Steel. Both feared the night ahead of them.


	5. Batman's Keeper

Superman grabbed the spiked gauntlets as the Bat shook, “I have to die, Clark. Please, Let me die.” Bruce slouched to the ground, just out of reach of the steaming sunlight from the opened door.

Clark watched with phantom pain as Bruce’s singed face slowly repaired itself before his eyes, “Everything will be fine, Bruce, we’ll figure something ou-”

“I killed, Clark! I sucked the life out of Gorden! Al… Alfred…” tears streamed down his face. “I’m a monster. I’ve become… please, let me go into the sun before I hurt anyone else.”

“... No. We’re going to find a cure. Whatever it takes, I promise.” he pressed his forehead against the tore leather. The disease in Batman took hold of him again, forcing him to fall into an unconscious state while the sun was up and in the presence of his new caretaker. Superman caught the sleeping man, picked him up bridal style, and carried him down to the caves. Promising himself to watch the Bat more closely this time.


	6. Bed Time, Honey

Bruce jolted from bed, he scanned the room for what woke him up. But there was nothing. Cautiously, he looked over his sleeping husband, who slept in blissful ignorance. His back bones moved with his breathing as his hair was messed up in the pillow. Bruce felt a little relaxed at this but still felt his instincts screaming at him to fight or flee. So, he does what he does best, investigate.

Slinging the covers off of himself he looks first at his end table. Unmoved, he opened the drawer, nothing inside. Next he checked the chair beside his bed, it’s the same as the end table, he walks up to the curtains looking at and behind them for anything off. Nothing. He continues throughout the room there was still nothing amiss. Not the dressers or the closet, not under the bed either. Everything was as it should be, but that feeling of something being wrong still remained. He just couldn't find out what.

Sighing, he thought maybe it was something in Gotham that happened not his room. He's about to go down in the cave when he sees Clark from the corner of his, he smiles a little and goes over to give him a kiss on the temple. He puts his lips to the Man of Steel’s skin. Then freezes.

Superman is ice. He's ice cold to the touch. Bruce jerked back a little stunned. Was it his lips? Feeling them, no, there were warm. Then… Bruce put his hand on Clark's cheek, it was like touching steel in the middle of winter. Shakenly, he checks the super being’s pulse, only to choke out in a sob. There was nothing but the cold pasty skin of his former lover. Which indicates he's been dead for hours if not longer. Bruce stared in disbelief, ‘No, he can't be…’ the Batman looks over his husband's back again, amd stiffens with fear. The back muscles were still moving. As if he was still breathing. But he doesn't have a pulse. How could he?

With hesitation, he gets off of the bed and circles the mattress. Each step making his mixed feelings become more intense and jumbled. As he was in front of Clark’s body bathed in darkness, Bruce reaches for the light while in a defensive posture. Two clicks and the Dark Knight is paralyzed. Clark's face is that of sunken horror, a soundless scream etched into his face, but his body... 

A large gaping hole sat center of his midsection, an in the fleshy dark were two pairs of dark dead blue eyes and spider like appendages moving as if they were lungs. Bruce stumbled and fell backwards, watching in devastation as the eyes stared back at him. Bruce looked on as the limbs if the creature inside Clark moved up inside the neck, with the thing not taking its eyes off him. Then, the milky eyes of Kal rolled disturbingly to look at Bruce. "Honeeyy.” His zombie voice vibrated from his vocals. Making Bruce shake even harder. “Come back to bed.” Bruce couldn't move, his rage kept fighting with his grief, which both were fighting with absolute fear. So, he remained on the floor as the thing kept using Clark’s broken voice to tell Bruce to come back to bed.


	7. The Kryptonian Tribe

Bruce sat all alone in the cold, dark, jagged cave hole. His clothes torn and filthy with mud. A few of his fingernails have been ripped out in failing attempts to climb out. Bruce coughed loudly, choking on his dry throat.

He was on a traveling ship conducting business when the ship rammed sharp rocks. He and the other passengers were washed ashore to this uncharted Island.

Crumbles of dirt fell into his hair, interesting Bruce to look up. High up at the edge of his pit, a rope was being lowered down. Once the braided twine got to him, he hesitated to grab hold of it. Every person that went up he could hear screams afterwards; such horrible cries. But he knew, if he didn't go up willingly, they'd only send someone down after him. So, getting a tight hold of the rope, he held on as the men up top pulled him up. Half a minute passes and he's helped the rest of the way thanks to the men in strange clothes. They take his arms and lead him outside, quickly shielding his eyes from the blinding light once they're out. As they adjust, he's met with a goriest sight. Most of the crew and passengers were nothing but simmering, coals of corpses, and scattered into pieces all around. But, with a small amount of relief, he sees some alive, either faint and being held or standing alongside the natives wrapped in the strange capes from the robes. The ones awake having expressions of pure terror. He's thrown to the ground and he looks up to see a tall, long blonde haired man looking down on him. The man gazes at Bruce, then to the rest of the tribe, speaking to them in a foreign tongue. Followed by English, "Rao will determine your fate." Waving his staff over Wayne's head, Bruce closes his eyes in anticipation for the worst. After a few tense seconds, which Bruce swears was an hour or two, the blonde man cheers, "Rao, has spoken!_" the shipwrecked man holds his breath, "Kal El!"

"Kal what?" Bruce whispered, then heard the running of feet coming towards him. He looks up in time to see a brunet man wearing red and blue robes with a golden 'S' at its center. The native picks Bruce up, surprisingly gentle, then leads him up the stairs behind the shaman that holds an enlarged pool of foggy water. The native begins pushing Bruce in, but the modern man sees something moving in the murk. Bruce tries to fight off the taller one, but it's like hitting steel. Thus, he is pushed in without any real struggle.

Kal waits and watches as the waters boil and brew with Bruce inside. It takes some time, the boiling growing more violent with each second passing. Then, the sacred pool calms, and the shipwreck survivor's body floats up to the surface, naked and unconscious. Kal rushes to the nude man and wraps his cape around the sleeping flesh. It makes El angry to see the red bruises all over the stranger to these land's tender flesh, especially around his crotch and rear, but it's necessary. Kal stares down at Bruce, those peaceful features being so beautiful to the tribeman. He smiles and leaves to his home, happy to tell his parents the good news.


	8. Welcome to the Game

"So, you have a choice. Either leave here now, and live your life as normally as possible. Or, take the girl's place for the Game's victim." Kal smiled with a sinister glee.

Bruce didn't even hesitate, "I'll take her place." He sat up straight, ready for death.

Kal's grin widens, "Alright, the girl will be set free." One of the masked kidnappers walks over to Bruce, but instead of cutting his throat, he was roughly taken up by his arm and thrown to Kal's lap. The leader of these sick games grasps Wayne's chin firmly, leering as he tilts his head side to side much to Bruce's fright, "What? Let a gorgeous thing like you get killed? I've had my eyes on you for a while, Bruce." Forcing his new prize to look him in the eyes, and kisses his prisoner roughly. Bruce begins pushing against Kal until he tells Wayne, "Do you want me to re-switch your places?" The man stops struggling and lets Kal's lips on his and feel up his sides. Bruce eyes the screen on the laptop, seeing the girl being released from the death room, then tries his best to get into the kiss.


	9. Wicked Xenos

The barb wires dug into Batman's flesh even deeper, tearing muscles and veins. The Bat groaned painfully but did not scream, rather held himself. Bruce's exposed eye glared unrelentingly at his captors. The beings examined the human closely as the wires bore into the black and gray clad limbs. "Stop it!"

"Kal!" Batman growled, eyeing Clark being held by blue kryptonite.

The creatures of inky skin, branch like tentacles sprouting around ping pong brown eyes, with twisted arms and legs of winding roots. The hostiles looked between the Alpha and Omega. "WHy shOulD wE?" A distorted, clicking English came out of the monsters, honestly curious.

"Kal don't-"

"He's pregnant!" The creatures froze and stared at Batman with intrigue and fright. "You kill him, you'll destroy your chances of studying a human birth!" The Alpha bared his bloody teeth at them.

"Kal!"

"They'll stop hurting you. You and the baby will be safe." Clark told his mate brokenly.

The creatures immediately pounded on the controls, and the wires gently retracted from the human. Bruce breathed heavily as the creatures arms, once thorny branches, turned suddenly into soft ebony hands, wrapped themselves around the heavy Omega, warily, "Kal, please…"

"I'll live, I swear." Clark smiled desperately as they took his loved ones away. "As long as you're safe, I'll have the strength to make it!" He shouted the last of his declaration as they were hauled in different directions, doors sealing Superman to whatever the invaders have in store for him. Bruce reaches out hopelessly when he falls unconscious.

He awakens in a bright room, wrapped in bandages, surrounded by pillows, and an advanced monitor beeping two heartbeats and separate vitals. With his head filled with water swishing around, he attempts to sit up only to have smooth ropes mindfully pushed the Omega down, "I'll share their fate… My teammates."

"We aRe rUnniNg tesTs on TheM tHat aN PreGNancy woUld nOT surViE."

"Why… why do you care?"

"WiTh aLl OthEr HuMAns deCEAsed, anD YoU The lASt OmEga, WhiCh yoU sHouLd hAve inForMEd Us, we muSt TAke aLL tHe PRecAutiOns nEcesSaRY if We wIsh tO sTuDy a hUmaN bIrtHiNg ANd GrowTh ProCeSs."

"You say that like you weren't the ones responsible for humanity's extinction." Bruce seethed.

"wE regReT HoW thE SitUaTIon tUrneD OUt."

"If you really did, you would stop torturing the remaining survivors."

"We WiLl, wHeN OUr TeSts arE coMpleTed." The smooth testicles caressed his body with tenderness. "wE wILl EnsUre YouR mAte suRViveS, cAn't HaVe YOu dyInG WIth hiM."

"Why the tests, why that way?"

"HoW eLSe?" Large eyes curled in delight. Batman shuttered from the look, that look he's seen only on one other person. Watching the creature step back but keep close eyes on him. Bruce chest's rises and falls quickly, his glassy eyes blink away as he curls up around a pillow, doing his best to cover up his young unborn one.


	10. Tastes of Bat

Bruce violently awoke to a concerned Kal El hovering over him, "Shh, shh. You're alright, now. You're okay."

"The… the creatures-"

"They're gone. They can't hurt you anymore." Superman smiles but his eyes water as he takes off his red cape.

"Kal…" Batman tries to lift his left arm to caresses the Kryptonian's cheek, only to see a stub with a chewed off bone sticking out. The flesh exposed and shredded, threatening to fall off.

"Shuush, shhh. You're safe, I got you." Clark covered and wrapping the half eaten Bruce gently with his Kryptonian fibers. "I got you." Kissing the good side of the human's forehead. The alien watched as Bruce fell unconscious in his arms, then carried him out of the dark cave. 

Outside Kal flew over the bodies of dozens of the creatures that feasted on his Bat, and awaiting him were his friends, "How is he?"

"I'm… I'm not sure." Diana and Hal wait for Clark, walking alongside him to the ship while they examine their ripped up ally, peeking under the sheet, "Those- I can't believe they did this."

"They… were only hungry." Diana turned away from the damage.

"No," Hal shook his head. "These things eat their prisoners like sick children. Playing and tormenting their food till they break. Chewing off some bits then letting them starve to death, it's a barbaric and psychotic irony."

Superman bared his teeth, "Hal-"

"Say no more, an army of GLs are already on their way."

"I never want this to happen, again." He glances down at his Bat and holds him closer, it'll be slow but he's going to patch up Bruce. Whatever it takes.


	11. Some Can't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was already in another series, so some of you might have already read it. But this was the only repeat, don't worry!

Damian squared his shoulders as he waited for Superman to open the Fortress of Solitude's crystal door. His hands still in his pockets and his mind sharper than ever, and waiting. Finally, the grand doors opened, and a pleasantly surprised Superman welcomed the young Wayne in, "Ah! Son! So good to see you." Kal hugged the boy. Damian hugged the Man of Steel back with stoic emotions. Kal backs up and pats the human, "Come in! Bruce and I were just going to have supper! You can join us!" He gleefully told, ushering him inside.  
Kal led Damian to an ice table, with Bruce in a black turtleneck, sitting at the head and resting his chin on his clasped hands using it's elbows for support. His eyes watched the table, not even glancing up to see his son walk in. Superman ran to Batman's side and kissed his forehead, "We've missed you so much, you and the rest of the family. Maybe we can invite them over sometime. Won't that be nice! A whole family dinner!" Kal laughed with delight, going over to the stove to stir a pot of soup.

As Kal babbled on about getting together, Damian stared at his father with glossy eyes. His father remained unmoved, not even a millimeter to the side, just frozen in time. The son struggled to breath properly as he focused in on the Man of Steel's back. Casually, he walked up to the man, listening to joyous plans to have the whole Justice League hang out someday. Then, with precision and speed of the assassin he was, and the Son of Batman he is, stabs the Kryptonian with a green tipped needle, and empties the contents into Kal's bloodstream. The Alien wretched back, twisting around to gaze confused eyes into the boy's, only to find one's of fury and betrayal staring back at him until he fell unconscious.

Damian waited until he could hear the soft snoring before he pressed his ear, "Alien's down and ready for transport to Arkham. Is his cell ready yet?"

_"Yeah, all set. And what about…"_ the voice trailed, unable to say the words.

Damian took a deep, shuttered breath, "… Father's body is secured." The mourning son walked, with lead feet, up to the still Bruce and pressed the body's eyelids closed. "Continue with the funeral arrangements. I'll… I'll bring him home shortly." He brokenly uniformed, then cut off the transmission. Damian sat next to Bruce with runny orbitals, grabbing both of the cold hands, straightening one on the table, and bringing one for himself to hold. His bottom lip quivers, then drops his head to the table, letting out the tears for the once great man that was dissected and humiliated after death.


	12. I Walk A Lonely Road, With a Stranger Watching Me Close

Bruce, in his Bat costume without his belt, walked down the abandoned dark streets of what seemed like a small town in England. A thick mist slithered the grounds, making it hard to see past a few blocks. What bothered the Bat the most, were the yellowish green lights glowing from certain windows of the otherwise empty housings. Sometimes, he spots figures peeking from the lights to gaze at him as he wandered. Usually, he would be checking such oddities with cautious stealth. But he still remembers the entity he encountered after a day of being trapped in this limbo. All of his team, including himself, battled the Secret Society when they were sucked into this place. One by one, they were all taken into the buildings, by thousands of hands and the unending stream of screaming from the buildings until only he remained. Then, when he was the last one left, a lanky figure stood before him, holding back the tide of death. As much as Batman tried to focus, he could not remember it's face, but he does remember long narrow fingers as it touched Bruce's chin in a loving manner, eyes with a consuming violet beholding his own blues, a cane with splintering wood with the top carved into a angler fish's head, he could not remember if it was a hood or a top hat that the man wore, he's sure it was a man, pretty sure. He remembers the entity leaning in close to his face to whisper, _"You wish to save your friends? Your enemies?"_ He recalls nodding followed by a short chuckle, _"Then leave this place. Walk this street, do not turn back, until you find a red broken door. Go through it, and they will all be safe and sound there. But, no matter what, do not turn around until you go through the door and close it behind you."_

Since then, Bruce has followed those orders to the letter. Quickly understanding what the man meant by 'no matter what.' He can hear Clark behind himself. Hearing Clark, at first, call for him, to come to him. Slowly, the voice went from calm and loving to rage and screaming. Demanding he turn around. Bruce clenched his fists to the point of bleeding and bit his lips when he heard the pleas from the rest of his teammates. He had no reason to trust the mysterious stranger, but his guts told him he needed to. So, he did. Kept walking that damned street, the lamps flickering as he passed, the opened doors to the void beckoning to come in. He ignored it all, keeping to his mission.

Finally, after two whole days, he could finally see it: the beat up red door waiting for him. He dared not run though, his legs refused to. He kept the pace. Then, with a sigh of sobbing relief, opened the door and went through, shutting the wood behind himself, all without turning back. "Batman?" Bruce looked up to see a confused Clark and the rest of the teams standing there with puzzlement. The Bat shuttered a breath, nearly buckling at his knees. Luckily, Superman caught him in time, holding Batman by his arms, "B, what happened?"

"I… I…"

"What's that?" Captain Cold asked, already going up to the door.

"No!" The door opens. And fingers made of metal nails grabbed the poor soul and yanked him through, slamming the door behind them. Everyone jumps back, Superman clutches Bruce to his body and gets them away from the door. They stare at the crimson, flaking wood, as it seems to groan. "Burn it." The Bat whispered, then passed out, to dream of that same world. Only now, being held by that entity, being caressed and hummed to by it. And he will always have this dream now, even as Clark embraces him close to his sun warm body, he'll only feel that cold, clammy touch of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If people are getting tired of my writing, I can leave if you wish


	13. I Am The Last One… I Will Remain As

Bruce is settled by the campfire, watching the flickering flames. Heavy boots crunched the Earth below until red clad feet approach his firelight. Clark sits down next to him and wraps an arm around Bruce's shoulders, snuggling himself closer, "Was this a foolish sleep deprived decision, or a given up one?" When he gets no answer, he looks at Bruce's face, devoid of emotion and almost no life. The light in his eyes flickering in and out, along with a sickening green glow. "Ah, I see." Kal El thinks about it for a moment before reaching over, grabbing a thick log, and tossing it on the flames, making them grow in delight. Batman out of armor flinches but nothing more. "That's my Brucie."

And there, the alien gets comfortable under the full moon, enjoying the twinkling stars above. The land surrounding them remains eerily quiet, but this doesn't bother the Kryptonian. Suddenly, Bruce's body convulses, Kal locks his arms around the human carefully as Wayne starts puking out his spite, then his stomach acid, until finally, out came a screeching blob of puss and blood out from the Bat's mouth. The disgusting creature cried out in pain as the close fire burned the small devil into crumbling fossil. Clark chuckles, gets up, puts his arms under Bruce and lifts the now dazed man up, "K… Kal…" trying to push the other man away with noodle arms.

"Shhh, shh, sh. Don't worry, when you come back, you'll finally be bathed, warped in warmth, and missing that horrible bread." Superman kisses his forehead, and walks into the dark with a barely conscious Bruce. Mindful of the glowing green puss under his own nails, as to not accidentally scratch his favorite Bat.


	14. It's In the Water With Us

Batman slowly came to, groaning on a plank of wood floating on an never ending ocean. Lifting his head with cotton for brains, he sees Superman holding his hand while swimming in the salty water, staring intensely below them. "Clark?" He grunted.

The Man of Steel jerked up his head, "Bruce! You're awake!"

"What… where?"

"I don't know. I don't **know.**" Tears streamed from his eyes, "There was a blinding light and we just ended up here. And there's… something in the water. It's… big to say the least. I don't know if it's hostile or not."

Batman was about to ask about this something, when it showed itself. A scaly, eel like body, with what looked like human flesh being ripped and patched onto itself, swam up to the surface of the water a little ways beside them and stretching as far as the horizon, then steadily going back into the dark depths. "God in heaven."

"It'll be okay. I promise, I'm going to protect you." Clark vowed, keeping a look-out as sleep clawed over Bruce's body. Hoping help will come soon.


	15. It Hurts to Hurt You

"Clark!!" Bruce begged, as he watched Kal El slowly strip another chunk of muscle from young Timothy. The boy squirmed and screamed, even after the flesh was lasered off. "Stop! Please!" Bruce cried to the heavens, trying to pull his arms out of the soldier's irons.

Superman looked up to the flailing man with a depressed shine to his eyes, "You think I want to do this, Bruce? Hurt your children? All of you have tried to escape here far too many times! If you won't learn from your own lessons then maybe you'll learn from theirs!" Kal yelled back to the sobbing father.

"It was my fault!"

"And they'll pay the price from now on! Unless_ you plan to be a good prisoner." Kal got up, gently wiping Bruce's tears away.

The human looked up with a broken soul, "Okay_ okay. I'll be good_ please." He begged.

Kal nodded to his men, and upon release, Bruce ran to his boy, holding him close while crying over the child, "You'll see, Bruce, things will get better. You just have to except the way things are run now. And everything will be alright." Going up to Wayne and petting his hair, lovingly.


	16. I Recognize You Too Late

"I know you." Clark mindly spoke. Holding black full hair while looking into ice blue eyes. "Yes, I remember you." The Kryptonian smiled warmly. "I know you… I love you…" his red vain eyes stared brightly at the head in his hands. "That's right. I've known you for so long." He turned the head a little in his grasp, the human's jaw slacked open and blood continued to drain from the neck that held only the skull. "I love you so much." Kal got their heads closer as he rocked them back and forth. "Love you." He smiled again even as his blood blurred his vision on their way down indestructible cheeks. "Love, love…" paying no mind to the headless bat costumed body right in front of him, nor the countless other bodies that littered the halls as the WatchTower alarms blared on. "Yes, I care about you so much… I'll keep you safe. I'll keep you safe." Superman ranted, even as the life support systems began to shut down.


	17. The Taste of Humans Varies

Kal licked his lips as he looked over the scraps of his meal, "Excellent as always. But there was too much salt, I believe."

"Understood. Would you care for desert or-"

"I'll have what I have at home, thank you though." Kal El smiled. The cook nodded and snapped his fingers to the waiters. They floated over to take the platters away. But one was too fast, something large rolled off and fell to the restaurant ground. El stared down at the fallen scraps, dry eyes stared back at him, a tongue hung out, and that shiny bald head reflected his bland mood. The waiter Kryptonian took the decapitated human head with a small apology and left. Kal paid for his meal and left the restaurant, flying home to the floating castles above the destroyed human cities far down below. Passing by his father and going straight to his large bedroom, he finds what he's looking for at the dark corner of his room. "You know you're allowed on my bed."

The man glared at him with such scorn as he huddled into himself, trying to hide his naked body.

"Come here." The Kryptonian went to Bruce, picking the human up as the man struggled in his grasp. Gently putting the flailing human on his bed, "I wish you wouldn't fight so much?" He asked almost sadly, running his smooth hand over the scared body. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Let go." A growl came out.

"I'm just a little hungry, and this is why you're here. I don't want them to take you back to the farms, Bruce." He maneuvered the human until he had his package presented. He wasted no time diving his mouth down and consuming that long length.

Bruce hisses, gripping the cloth and hair as his groans slowly turned into moans. It takes a while, rubbing those strong tattered thighs sweetly. Then Bruce roars and comes into the invader's mouth with both pleasure and shame.

Kal licks it all up with glee. Whipping his lips then hugging the trembling man close, "It's okay. It's done now. It's alright." Kissing that black mane and rocking the human in his arms.


	18. Mistaken Betrayal

Batman struggles to breath. His body being crushed between two jagged walls of rock. His hand shacking as his grip was loosening again. A small choke came out of him, and he shut his eyes from the rain drops pouring down on him like a heavy weight. With his other hand, he lifted it up to grab a stone sticking out. But just as the tips of his fingers touched it, the hold on his leg yanked him an inch further into the narrowing crack of Earth. Air ripped out of his lungs as he held back his cries. He could feel the flesh from his lower body being stripped away by the spikes of ground. "Superman…" he begged. For the first or hundredth time, he knows not, "Please… let go of my leg…" A moment of nothing but the pounding water filled his ears as he waited.

Then, a menacing echo rose through and encased his very bones, "No."

Another pull and he can't help but let a yell of pain out as rock hits bone, "Clark! Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't save you! If this is your punishment for me, then fine! But leave the rest alone!"

He waits again, a little afraid for his leg, but more afraid for the Justice League members that he could still hear on occasion screaming and sobbing. "But…" the thing that he's not sure is Clark anymore answers, "I want you all here with me." And another pull happens, followed by another scream.


	19. I Like Your Flesh…

Bruce choked on his own blood as his body shakes from the agony, "Stop… please." he pleds as the men and women around him chat away to their demonic 'god.' Wayne looks around to see the people, from the same party he was abducted from, shrivel up in fear. All he can think about is getting them out of here, but it's no use like this.

"Come forth, and feast. Come forth, and cleanse. Come forth, and begin again." They repeat.

The whole bunker trembles around them, "He is here! Our reward is at han-" they instantly combust into guts and blood without warning.

Bruce gasps, turns to the others only to find them in the same mess, "My, my. They never quit, do they?" The billionaire becomes paralyzed, eyes slowly looking back to see a tall man with bleeding eyes and large skeleton wings on his back. The demon kneels down to Bruce with a gushing black ink smile. "Hello." The creature sounded pleasant.

"H… hello?" Bruce answered in shock and terror.

"I heard you, as they took you in. I heard you scream for that couple. Did you think you could save them? And answer truthfully now, or I'll know. And I might just hurt you for it." He smirks as he points at Bruce with a bony finger.

The man that's questioned swallows a lump, "...No."

"But you still tried?"

"...Yes."

"Mmm… you might just work." The cage door suddenly unlocks and opens itself for the monster. He crawls in as Bruce kicks away with no real hope of escaping his unknown fate. "Let's try to make this short, shall we?" It smiles widely.

.

Bruce opens the steel rusted door, squinting from the harsh sun. He stumbles to the ground, a small sob forced out of him from the impact. Trying to get up on wobbly legs as he shivers from the piercing cold against his naked stained flesh. Shiny black shoes enter his vision, he follows up the bronze suit pant legs, black long coat covered torso, and exposed neck to come to the nightmare face from before but only now as handsome as any model, "Mr. Wayne." It smiles.

Bruce spits out ink as he blinks away the blood, "You… you…"

"Yes."

Bruce's back ached as boned wings flutter in a panic, "You…" crouching over himself, he lets out another cry from the entire epidemic.

"Shh, shhh. There, there." The one no longer deformed carefully picks the monstrous man up like a child, and hugs him close, "I won't leave you. I'm not as cruel as my predecessor." And carries the weeping man through the foggy forest.


	20. It Comes, It'll Have Me Now

I take another shot of whisky, relishing the burning sensation that rips down my throat. Looking to the bottle, I groan in dismay at the emptiness and toss the traitor to explode into a thousand pieces against the wall.

Folding my arms around my skull as I lay my head on the hard table that gave me no pity. I need not look around my chambers, I knew enough of what was around. The tarnished desk I lay my weary head upon, my resting place for every night covered in dark azure which complimented the wine walls and golden ceilings. And I knew just as well, that all the colors fade away when _he_ arrives. The air stills and is thickened with sinister glee, the hot breeze turns south and chills a man to his very bones, the moon shines brightly in order to cast my intruder in stage light as if to mock my suffering even further. Blinking away my tears I sit back up and continue the letter I started.

_He will come, like he has every night. He will come not to simply gaze at me from the shadows of my room, with piercing red eyes that would stare curiously at me in my childhood, forcing me under the covers in hopes of the creature not coming any further. Nor will he simply stand close behind me, just out of my sight. Always letting me know of his presence by the sharp hot breath at the back of my neck and the dark clawed, splintering skinned hand that reached for my shoulder in the corner of my eye. No._

_No. It is my eighteenth birthday this night, I am of a proper age. Of, for what the monster has in mind, I know not. But I can feel it in the aching of my soul and the trembling of my flesh, it is this night which he comes for me. It is this night I fear for my life as well as my decaying mind._

_The warmth. The warmth has abandoned me, I hear it in the distance, the sound of the house creeping and groaning, warning me as if it were my only friend, he is here. I try steadening my nerves as I quickly write this down. Forgive me Alfred, but had I told you you would not believe me. I did not want to spend my short remaining days in Arkham where I know Katherine would have loved to have sent me in order to snatch my fortune away. But this way, I can leave you with it. It will not go to her or anyone else unworthy. Burn this after you read it, I wish not to have the Wayne's name be tainted by the likes of a fool like me. You have been there when my parents died, you have tried to help me, you made me into the man my father would be proud of. And for that, I cannot thank you enough. You have been like a father to me through all the yea_

_He is here_   
_I can see his splintered hand lurk through the door's gape eyes glowing like the devil himself straight at me_

_God save my soul_


	21. Bearer of the Bad

Batman jerked awake then immediately hissed from stinging pain running throughout his body. The second thing he noticed was he's covered and lying in dirt, leaves, and dead bark chunks, with his clothes mysteriously gone from sight. It was dark where he laid, but he could see the sun shining brightly at the mouth of a cave- cave? And in the middle of the forest by the looks of it. When he tries to get up, he finds that he's locked down by flesh. Whipping around to stare with wide eyes at Superman, asleep, naked, and spooning the Dark Knight himself. Bruce runs through his memories to try and figure out what exactly happened last night.

He remembers following Poison Ivy into the woods. Finding Lex there. Superman flew in. Then a gas. Superman did… something to the other two. Was going to hurt Bruce until the false Alpha scent was wiped off by the struggle in mud and swamp water.

And they did the do.

Batman still doesn't understand though, he looks back up to his potential exit to get up when he froze. A pure black eye with a speck of red pupil stared back at him from the entrance of the cavern. It's bald head peeking out enough for the Omega to spot a crabs like leg sticking out from it's skull, as if it bursted right through.

That red and black eye gazed at Bruce's midsection.

It stared at him while the Bat waited.

Then it hissed like a snake and zipped out of frame. Bruce quickly looked down at his stomach with worry, but finding nothing wrong, at least on the outside, "Don't tell me I'm-"

"Omega?" The Omega stiffens, that wasn't Clark's voice, but it came from behind. He turns back and shivers with fear, his Alpha's eyes weren't there, they were someone else's eyes. They weren't human_ They pierced his very soul_ The thing smiled with razer teeth and said in a distorted voice, "Take care of him, well." It said while rubbing Bruce's belly. Then the body collapsed, something oozed from Kal's skin and sinked into the dark soil.

The Omega was on the verge of hyperventilating, he couldn't help as his Omega instincts screamed for his Alpha's protection. "Dad? Daddy…" he whimpered at first while frantically looking around, his mind barely remembering that his father was gone. When it did, he huddled and clung to Clark's body, praying for the Man of Steel to wake up soon and shield him from the nightmares that surrounded and invaded them.


	22. Life on the Sidelines

Bruce rocked on the rocking chair as an empty man, while he watched college kids come up into the house. The young adults are welcomed with open arms by the rest of the household, but not Bruce. Kal comes out to the patio with a blanket and drapes it over his lover, "You're not even going to try and warn them, this time?"

"I did before they arrived, they just said 'Ok boomer' and came away."

El cocks his head then stares at their latest prey, "Their parents didn't teach them to have respect for their elders, eh? I guess we'll have to."

"Before or during your _feast_?" The brunette with the grey sideburns commented before looking away, "Can't you just let them go?"

"Hey," The younger man knelt low enough to caress the elder with care, "We let you live, you want them to have the same life?" He shrugged.

"Please… just stop. Please…" tears leaked from the older man's eyes.

He was embraced by thoughtful arms, "Hey, it'll be okay." Kal looked up to see Diana tapping her watch, pointing at Bruce then upstairs. "It's about that time. Come on, let's go take a bath, huh?" Helping Wayne up and leading them to the third floor. They pass by the kids, Barry, Hal, Diana, John, and Arthur in the living room talking and laughing, then they make it to the stairs. As soon as they get upstairs, just as the door closed behind them, Bruce shook with grief at the screaming and crashing sounds just below.

_Running through the woods covered in the blood of his college friends, he trips over a trap and yells out in pain. An old man with his teenage son stooping over him. The teenager licking his lips at the sight of Bruce's pathetic state before telling his father 'this one.' The father shakes his head but grabs young Wayne and hoists him over his shoulder, carrying the pleading young man as the son fondled him in ways that made him cry out more._

"Hey, you're ok, B." Kal kisses and hugs the shivering man before he helps Bruce undress. Then sliding him into the running bath, he tries to reassure the man, "I love you." He smiled.

Wayne sinks further into the water.

"You'll believe me one day." he gets the headphones and places them over Bruce's ears, "In the meantime, try not to drown yourself, okay." One last kiss on his head as music plays into the device to fade the screaming away. Jumping to his feet, Kal heads down to join the others as Bruce stews in the tub, pretending to be back home, in his father's building, at Gotham park, anywhere but here.


	23. The Unity Planet

He felt cold and alone. The moonlight gave little in the way of comfort as the eerie dark forest cradled the Dark Knight. The man flinched at the sound of wolves calling to their brethren, too close for his liking. Shivering to the whispering winds, taunting and berating him that he could've done more, caressing the little exposed flesh and open wounds on himself. "Bruce..." The man called to, held his breath.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, then slowly turning around to the Man of Steel standing over him with a look of shock, "My left arm… take it." he tried telling Superman.

But the man flinched at his words, "Bruce… no…"

"The arm or me, Kent. Please." Bruce lifts his arm to reveal a swollen, purple pulsating limb. Clark grinds his teeth, but nods solemnly. He gently takes the appendage, looking into the tissue to make sure he cuts off not too much and not too little. He spots the black cells trying to consume the red cells. He hesitates, but instantly the infected arm is severed from the remaining healthy body. "AH!" Bruce clamps his teeth into Kal's shoulder, suppressing the pain. Thankfully, the wound is cauterized so all Clark does is hold his Bat close. Soon, Bruce is back to himself and barking orders, which makes the Man of Steel smile in relief, "We need to find the others and get off this cursed planet!"

"Yes, we will." Superman then stiffens at the sound of the planet's dirt shifting all around them. "They're here! We have to move!" Grabbing Batman into a bride's hold, they rocket into the sky, just missing the sickly arms reaching out for them under the earth. They flew north, praying for the rest to be ok.


	24. Bat Zombie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit lighter then the other's :)

"We can't put up with this, Bruce!" Diana shouted from the back of the cave. The rest of the League watched the bat boys suddenly whip around and 'act casually' at the chair in front of the computer. The League barley spots pointy ears and hears the clanking of keys being pressed down to fill the Batcomputer with walls of text and images. "Almost all of the undead are taken care of everywhere else except Gotham. You haven't been neutralizing any of them!"

Damian, who's been leaning on the back of the leather, growls out, "We would be killing innocent people!"

"They're already dead!" Hal yelled with a wave of his arms.

Clark stepped up, but stopped at the Robins closing ranks quickly in their little spot, "Bruce, I know it sounds cruel, but we have to end them in order to save the living!"

"We have to end them now, before it's too late!" Aquaman slammed his trident on the rocks under their feet as the typing continued.

"You'll be killing those poor sods!" Jason countered with a twirl of his pistol.

The team looked at Todd in shock, "Out of everyone here, it's you I expected to be for ending these creatures." Diana challenged.

"What can I say, I've had an _epiphany_." 

The Flash had enough and zipped to the chair the children were guarding, "Alright! Loo-" he froze. The kids stared at Barry with worry and anxiety, the League was confused. Then the speedster stood tall, turned around, and marched toward the exit tunnel like a mechanical wind up toy.

Kal grasped his arm, "Barry, wha-?"

Flash interrupted him with a German accent, "I see **nothing.** I know **nothing. I DIDN'T EVEN GET UP THIS MORNING!"** Then flashed into a blur of red and yellow.

The others looked at eachother, then back at the Bats, who were now blocking all eye access to Batman. Clark crept up first, followed by Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Arthur, then J'onn. Each one getting closer to the protective kids and their father. Clark finally got close enough and peeked over the stretching boys. He flinched back in horror, "Rao!"

The others jerk their necks to look and gasp with the same terror, "Good God!"

"Great Hera!"

"Holy Toledo!" Hal was the last to speak up.

They all stared at ill grey skin, a chunk of wood between black teeth, and an old bite mark that cut through the armor on the base of the neck. The undead Batman stared back at them with disinterest, "Rrrrrrrhh." He moaned, then went back to typing.

Clark blinked a few times before he leaned in close, "Bru- Bruce?"

"Wait a minute! He's… a zombie, but he's… not attacking us?... Do we shoot him in the head or not?"

"Father got bit last week and hasn't hurt anyone!"

"Almost."

"What do you mean almost, Timothy?" Diana placed her hands on her hips.

"He goes into feral fits every now and again." Tim explains, "But it's still him. He says it's like looking through a foggy glass monocle, but he remembers _everything._"

"The first time he snapped out of it, he was just about to tear into this cute little face." Dick commented while squeezing current Robin's cheeks.

Damian slapped Nightwing's hand away in anger, but continued, "He suddenly drew back in fear of himself. He was calm after that, moaning and groaning. Trying to communicate with us."

"Eventually we managed to get him down here and have him type to us what we now know. After the second outburst, Jason put the muzzle on him." The young Red Robin glared.

"He thanked me for it! I don't see what the problem is!?"

"So, are they _all_ alive and… conscious? Oh God, what have we done." Hal sits on the ground shaking to the core.

"I don't understand, I couldn't scene any thoughts… I still don't." Martian Manhunter got close to Bruce's head, squinting at it as if it were a puzzle. "It's like looking into an animal's mind."

"But it's you? Right?" Clark got on his knees in front of Batman taking hold of black gauntlets, "Bruce?"

Batman looked at Kent and nodded thoughtfully.

"What do we do now?"

Batman groaned loudly before typing away in a separate window, Dick reads it out loud, "'We get _Sergeant Schultz_ back and get everyone working on containing these people along with a cure.' Jawohl herr kommandant!" Nightwing clicked his boots and saluted, playfully.

Jordan got up with a roll of his eyes, "Alright, Spooky, you win. Again. Let's go save the world." And flew out, with the others at his heels. All except the boys and Clark.

Kent stayed at Bruce's side, standing up and holding the undead Bat from behind, "You gave me a heart attack when I saw your face."

Bruce typed for the screen, PRICELESS.

"Jerk." Superman chuckled, then tightens his hold, "I'm glad you're still you."

MY CONTROL COMES AND GOES-

"I know, I just mean… we can save you. You're not all dead."

ONLY MOSTLY DEAD.

"Yes, Mr. Old Movie Lover." He kisses his lover's head, and watches Bruce work on a formula for everyone.


	25. I Come with It

He felt the rush of crimson water roll over him like an avalanche pummeling his body. Holding on with a death grip to the boulder reaching out from the crushing waves. How, how is he supposed to reach the other side? He'll die within seconds without his powers. "Hello…" Clark gasped and stared into the face of his love, but now with yellow slitted eyes and razor teeth that stuck out from his mouth. Long, bent out fingers, played an imaginary piano on the rocks Clark held onto dear life for, "Can I keep this yet?"

Kal growled with force, "I'll do it!"

"Or die tryin! Tee hee!" It was so wrong coming out of Bruce like that. The thing did not care simply smacked his lips and watched with bug eyes at Kal, like some creepy muppet, waiting for his next move.

"And when I win, you give back Bruce completely! That's the deal! You-"

"Swore on my soul, yest the devil take it! Yes, yes! Now go on! I wanna see ya go into the shards pokin out with a big ol splat! Hee hee!"

Superman looked over the rapids again. 'If I die now, Bruce will forever be trapped in his own body. He won't even have peace for centuries… I have no choice **but** to make it!' He lets go, and hopes that he makes it.


	26. A Worse Fate...

"Bruce!" Clark cried out, his hand over his mouth to stop the silent scream while the tears flowed freely.

Diana, Barry, and himself, went to save the billionaire from an alien abduction, but it wasn't anything like they were expecting. Wonder Woman barrels through but stops dead in her tracks at the sight. Barry nearly vomited, but tried to speak, "Ba- Bruce? Is that- are you okay?" He asked gently.

The Batman rolled his eyes up to meet with the Flash's, he did his best to reply through his wheezing into his oxygen mask, "Flash_ I finally_ get_ to meet you_ in person…" he smiles his photo grin.

"Don't strain yourself! There's no one here to pretend to!" Clark went up to the laying man. The cot was as comfortable as laying on cold steel. "We're gonna get you out of here, you're going to be okay."

At the broken voice, Bruce turns to Kal with a weak smile, "Superman_ I_ like you_ but don't_ ruin it_ by lying…"

"I'm not! You're-"

"Kal_ was it?_ Look at_ me._ Really_ look…" Clark reluctantly obeyed, wires and tubes were going in and out of Wayne's body, but it wasn't like Cyborg's. Some of the flesh was missing, hanging off, or mainly exposed like a wild animal had attacked him. Some of the flesh was already rotting and his skin was pale as white mud, he looked like death itself at this point. "I don't think_ I'm getting_ outta_ this one…"

"I don't think so either." All three glared at the invader on the screen. She grinned smugly and crossed her legs in delight, "Tell you what, how about, after I've finished up this weak little man and had my own fun with him, I'll gift wrap and send him to all of you. As a little remembrance of me." She laughed maniacally.

Wonder Woman drew her sword on the digital messenger, "Show your face coward! So I may slice it off of you!"

"Oohh, cats got claws. And what about the rest of you? Think you've got what it takes?"

"Oh, you are going to get it lady!"

"Not me." They stared at him until he clarified, "You're not worth my time." Carefully removing the wires connecting the human to the ship, he gently lifts Bruce into his arms, grimacing when the Bat choked on the agony. "Contact Cyborg and have him meet me at the Fortress. Deal with her for me."

"With pleasure."

"Supes… I don't know if we can reverse what she did." Flash pondered sadly out loud.

"We will! We have to…" he embraces Wayne closer to himself before flying off, 'There has to be.' He stares at Bruce's broken and tattered body, clutching his eyes shut, then speeding off to the Fortress of Solitude.


	27. The Odd One Out

Batman violently awakens in a dark room, on a cold metal bed, naked and wet. He's gasping for air as he looks around the four walls; computers, test tubes, questionable liquids, no clothes of any kind, and him up on a silver platter. He gets up on noodle legs and limps to the door. Opening it, he looks left, right, then sprints down the empty halls. Looking back before he sharply turns a corner and bumps into some strange security guard with an odd gun type. "Ah crap, another one."

'Another one?' Wayne steps back as the dark uniformed man approaches cautiously.

"Easy there, Wayne, it's going to be alright. Just come with me and- damn it don't run!"

Bruce doesn't listen, just forces his legs to flee on nothing but will power alone. He's far ahead of his pursuer when he bumps into someone else, only they weren't there a second ago, "Hey there." The Bat's eyes widen at the Man of Steel himself, hovering over him with dull eyes.

"Kal! Wha- what is this? Where am I? Who's done what to me?" Bruce demanded as Superman took off his cape and wrapped it around the naked human.

"It's okay, you're fine."

The guard from before catches up, "Sorry sir! I tried to-"

"That's alright, Sergeant. Just put him in the room like the others."

"What room? What others!" Now the exposed man was fighting against who he assumed was his friend.

But those steel arms didn't even budge, "It's okay, B… what number is he?" He directed that question to the Sarg.

"Number!?"

"Don't know, sir, I just caught him running down the halls. I think he was coming out from sector thirteen, though."

"Thirteen? But there's no-"

"I know, but Dr. Strange was working there about two days ago before... Well, you know."

"Know what! What the Hell is going on!?!"

Kal El sighs before handing a weak Bruce off to the armed man, "Alright, I'll check it out myself. You just take him to sector one."

Bruce couldn't do much but allow the man to practically carry him to this 'place.' "Superman! Where are you going!? Why are you doing this? Damn it, answer me!" Was the last Clark paid attention to, as he flew away and let his soldier haul another Bruce off.

When they finally get to this _room_ Bruce is stunned silent at the countless other men in there that look exactly like him. One playing chess with another self who is trying to eat the pieces, one reading a book upside down, another just staring blankly outside, and so many others. "Got another one for ya, don't know the number yet, Chancellor Superman himself's looking into it now."

"Sounds about right." The nurse states without care, then turns a fake smile to Bruce, "Okay, dear, how are you feeling?"

'Completely insane.' But the one brought in says nothing.

"Well, you'll be referred to as B-NA for now until we get your number. Okay?" Bruce glares at her, "Okay! We'll get you some clothes and take that cape off-"

"I'll stick with this." He commanded.

"One of those, great. Well, have a seat then!" She 'cheerfully' states before going back to monotone voice for the guard. "Just leave him anywhere, Superman will be here shortly."

"Right." The guard gently brings Bruce over to the couch of the window-gazing-Bruce. "Just wait here until big blue arrives, everything will be sorted out soon and we'll get you a nice bed shortly." A light pat on the back and the guard was off.

Bruce watched him leave, then checked out their holdings; it was large with dark red walls, wooden ceilings and floors, complete with exotic carpets and renaissance paintings, like all this was copied as close as possible to Wayne Manor. Then he overheard the conversation between the chess players, "Great, another one." The one not gnawing on the plastic pieces spoke.

The other Bruce stops chewing on the bishop to gaze over, "Oh hey, you're right… I hope he's nicer than you."

"Tch, as if. Probably stupid too."

"Hey."

"And look at him, I bet Chancellor Superman tried to kill him and that's why he looks so pissed."

"Hey! He would never try that again! Never."

"Don't be naive! He's bound to get tired of keeping us alive."

"That was just Diana and John that put me in the bad room. Clark saved me!"

"Because you were crying and begging 'Superman please save me. Save me.' Pathetic." The more developed one shook his head. "I would have died with dignity."

"And I bet he would've still saved you too!"

"Sure, sure. Now will you move your damn knight already!"

"How'd you know?"

"You always move him when your king's in trouble." The main Bruce zones out from there, staring intently at the window with questions flooding his mind.

Hours go by, the nurses took samples of his hair and blood, the rest of the Bruce's have scurried off to one place or another leaving him alone, during that time, he thinks about everything he's heard and seen. Especially from the other clones. 'Chancellor Superman… is he a tyrant? What happened when I was out?... When I was dead? Am I- was he even dead?' The man looked down on himself, 'Am I really just another clone? Am I even a man? What the Hell am I?' "Do I even have a soul?" Bruce frighteningly asked out loud.

"**You** do…" Bruce turns around to see Clark Kent staring down on him, only this time with a look of bewilderment, "It is you…" tears threatening to pour out. "You're alive."

"And how would you know! And why are there so many clones of me- him- us- rah!" Bruce shot up and tried to shiver away only to be stopped by a gentle hand.

"Because the lab you left, that lab had a pool of the last remaining waters of the Lazarus pit." The real Wayne's eyes explode open and he gazes at Kal with confusion. "I just found your grave, it was empty… it's really you." Clark embraced the stupified man who just now noticed the Justice League, all smiling happily at him in different colored and styled uniforms, and the lined up soldiers, armed to the teeth, standing at attention while surrounding them.

And all Bruce could think about was 'What, on God's green Earth, is going on here…'


	28. Leave Me Be

Bruce liked to wander the street at night, it was always lovely to enjoy the peace and quiet. But now, as he walked the desolate sidewalks, dimly lit by flickering lamp posts, he couldn't help but miss the noises of life that used to occupy this small part of the world. He stops at the sudden displacement of winds, and the harsh landing of someone behind him, "Can't you just leave me alone for five minutes… that's all I ask. Just five minutes." He choked on a sob.

A light hand rested on his shoulder, "Why do you act like this?" The stranger asked softly.

"Because the dead should remain dead!" Bruce shouted loud enough for his voice to echo over the empty land.

He got a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Bruce, but I stil- We still need you."

"There's no one left to save, Clark. Why do you continue to try!?"

"...The real Bruce wouldn't ever ask that."

"The real Bruce is dead!" Wayne furiously turns on a dime, growling at the breaded Man of Steel with his torn and scorched Kryptonian armor. "Why… why couldn't you let him rest in peace… why couldn't you let me stay with my kids… why…?"

"Because I'm still here."

Bruce's eyes bulge, he slowly rotates to see a personalized Batman armor wearing man stride up to him, "D… Damian?"

The Bat removes his cowl to reveal a grown up man, "It wasn't the alien that brought you back. It was me, father… I couldn't… I needed you. I'm sorry." He looks down in shame.

Then he gets surprised by a desperate embrace from his dad, "Damian! Thank God you survived! I thought… I thought…" he couldn't finish, just hold his little boy close.

The youngest Wayne hesitantly lifted his own arms up, returning the hug, "I know_ I'm sorry."

Clark smiles sadly at the display, then his ears perk up to the grizzly sounds closing in, "They're moving this way." He wraps an arm around each Bat, lifting them up into the sky. As they fly away from the sight, Kal can see clearly the spotted, skinless, creatures that are stalking up to where they left. 'You won't have him again.'


	29. When the Water Dries Out

The Batman thrashed through the murky waters of Gotham City's drainage system. Tripping and stumbling in the knee high liquids, trying to find the exit. Then, something grabs his leg from under the water. He snatches a batarang out and starts stabbing where he feels the tentacle is. There's a sickening screech as the limb draws back. "Superman!" He hollered, still slushing away from the horror that follows. "Damn it! Answer me!!"

"Batman!" Bruce stops and struggles through the water to the voice.

"I'm here!" He tries running as fast as he can to the source.

"No! Stay away!"

"Don't be an idiot! I'm almost-" he freezes. He's shivering with disbelief, "Ka- Kal…"

A ball of flesh and bones is in the center of the large opening of the catacombs, and at the forefront, is an imprint of what's left of the Man of Steel, "Bruce… why didn't you stay away…" the voice painfully told.

Bruce wanted to let the human strings wrap around him, to let himself be absorbed by this monstrosity, but he couldn't. He thrashes the reaching limbs with his weapon, making Kal scream in agony, "I'll find a way to free you! I swear to God!" He shouts behind himself as he runs away. Feeling the guilt try to crush him as Clark screamed Bruce's name.


	30. Bitter Comfort

Superman and Batman were forced on their knees in an ancient alien temple. Bruce was glaring up from the harena at the strange aliens surrounding them in the futuristic colosseum, cursing in his head that these things got them unawares and removed his belt. The Omega breathed heavily as he was thinking a million miles an hour. But the huff in front of him had his thoughts halt in an instant. Slowly, he turns and has his fear confirmed, Kal's eyes were wild, teeth sharpened, drooling, and thrashing around in his blue glowing cuffs. Superman was in a drugged runt. Bruce didn't think they made substances that affected Alphas this far out, they shouldn't have them at all in this sector. He should have done more research. Just as he thought that, Kal El's head snaps straight at him, and his eyes grow with hunger. Bruce struggled on his restraints, which had six locks on the forearm long shackles. He's got two left as the creatures start chanting in their native tongue. Kal is yanking on the chains holding him in place, snarling and roaring at Wayne. The Bat finally gets the last lock, but it's too late. Superman's only holdings were released and Kal pounced on him. The Omega's arms were pinned down in a second, Batman fought against the steel hands without any budging from Kent, "Kal! Stop!!" Bruce made a futile attempt to get through.

For his effort, the ravaging Kal El clamped down on the Omega gland. Bruce screamed in horrific pain, encouraging the Kryptonian to clench harder, forcing blood to spew out. The Omega slacks in submission, tears of frustration leaking from under his cowl.

"Kal…" he whimpered out. Kal hissed as he started tearing up the armor off the Bat, and all Bruce could do was lay there. His body paralyzed on the claimed gland's accord. It's not a full bond though, not without his bite on Clark's gland. He hopes, once the bond fades off, that they can get past this. Wonders if he will get past this… he never imagined his first time to be like this. "Clark… this isn't your fault…"

With the last of the Bat armor gone, all that's left is the Omega. His fingers clutch the dirt under them as the Alpha feels up his body. But he didn't give up, he had one last trick, an Omega's defense against an out of control Alpha he learned from his parents long ago. A hope sparked inside him as the alien Alpha froze. Kal twitched his nose, taking in deep whiffs of the scents the Omega was expelling. He gets deep into Wayne's neck, sniffing the aura coming off. The Alpha suddenly whimpered and gently picked the Bat up in his steel arms. Clark rubbed his head on Bruce's and the Omega carefully wrapped his arms around the alien neck. Abruptly, Bruce felt a dart pierce his shoulder. He groaned, but then felt the heat from his abdominal. It didn't take long for his brain to fog up with lust.

"Clark… it's not… your fault…" he tried to let the other know again, then fell into oblivion.

_-_

As he awoke, his first thought was that of panic, but then realizes… he's not in pain. Not sore or anything. Strong arms tighten around him and he looks up enough to see Clark's sleeping face. Did they? Did they not? He didn't feel- something dropped behind him, something pudgy. Bruce twists around enough to look up at the colosseum, his eyes widen with terror.

Every single one of the strange aliens, were slumped, laying down, or in pieces, dead. Blood was the new coating of the entire construction. Bruce shivers from the carnage around them, "What the Hell happened when we were out?" He harshly whispered out loud.

He wasn't expecting to be answered, but he was, **_"You released us."_** a slippery, low yet dignified sounding voice shook Bruce to his core.

The Omega looks up to see five shadowed six legged monstrosities staring at them with far too many glowing purple eyes, "What… how?... We didn't-"

**_"Precisely, you didn't."_** It's paws flexed at the very top of the colosseum's opening. **_"And because you didn't, the ritual was never completed. Thus, we are free."_** It bellowed. Then one of them hissed as it began climbing down. The leader like one growled angrily, making the slightly smaller one yield and duck it's head. **_"Sorry about her. Young ones are always quick to devour."_** It laughed as the other climbed back to the group. **_"We will spare you this time, as you did liberate us, but don't expect our generosity to stretch out further than one time, hahaha. Now, we must bid you farewell. We have places to destroy and people to devour."_** He crackles as they vanish over the walls.

Leaving Bruce to shudder in despair, "What have we done…"


	31. The Dreaded Choice that Shouldn't be Made

Clark and Bruce were in the Justice League Hall, along with the rest of the JLA. A few of the citizens were also hiding with them, as the dark musky fog outside covered everything that wasn't fortified. Clark was in his Superman uniform, but Bruce was just playboy Bruce Wayne_ holding his infant son. The Omega's arms were slightly shaking as he watched the tiny life sleep away in his hold. "He's going to wake up." He brokenly whispered. "He'll want to cry, eventually."

Clark frowned at the statement, "We'll figure something out."

"Here's a thought." Lex Luthor was suddenly behind them as the only other one within earshot. "Smoother him before he gets us all killed." He harshly whispered back.

"What if it was your child, Luthor!" Superman growled quietly.

Lex was about to make a smart comeback when he paused, "Wait… is it?"

They both looked to Wayne as he was still having a small panic attack while looking over his son, "Mr. Wayne?" Superman asked gently.

Bruce looks up, and eyes them both, "I- I don't know. I never got him tested. I tried to contact you both…"

That got both the Alphas suddenly shocked, insulted, and terrified all at once, "If he is mine, you sure as Hell aren't going out there!"

"Only _now_ when it _could_ be your kid!" Clark snarled softly.

"Because he's my kid!- If he's my kid!" He frantically murmured. "Either way, if he starts screaming, he'll call those things right down, and then we're all screwed. Letting one die to save many…" he eyed the boy who cooed in his sleep. "Lucky you, I won't chance killing my own son. I'll work something out with Flash for a soundproof room."

"And with Batman- whenever he shows up." The super Alpha looks at the monitors, excepting to see a black cape to whip by.

"If he's not dead already." Lex commented.

"Batman is a hard man to kill, if not impossible!" Kal challenged the other Alpha.

Bruce remained silent, eyes flinching from his little Alpha bundle to the growling Alphas with worry, "Can you make the room, now! You have a few hours at the least before he wakes up!"

That got them both to back down, "Alright! I'll get started, just- keep him dozed off!" And with that, Lex rushes away.

Superman rubs the back of his neck with concern, "Mr. Wayne, I… what do you want me to do?"

Bruce nearly cried out loud, but settled for a few stray tears, "Tell me I won't have to sacrifice him. Tell me I don't have to kill my own son." Wanting more than anything to snuggle with his child, but couldn't for fear of accidentally waking him.

Kal's instincts took over and he embraced the crying Omega, "There there, I won't let anything happen to him, whether it's mine or not. We'll keep him safe." Bruce let himself be held, even relishing the moment. He almost missed the softer words not meant for his ears, "Where are you, B…" Batman wondered briefly if he should tell him. But that can wait, at least until his son was completely safe. He will be... Right?...


	32. Trusting the Right One, or the Wrong One...

"Get back, Kal!" Bruce held a set flare up, over the line of gasoline that led to and covered a dark green and big eyed alien creature who pleaded with the other two Leaguers.

"Please! Your friend is insane! I was just coming to this planet for refuge!"

"It's lying!"

"Batman! _She's_ a living being!" Wonder Woman clutched the helm of her sword as she stared at the Bat.

Superman tired to reason with Bruce, "B! Please! She's just here to find a place to live!"

"You don't understand! Neither of you!"

Diana roared, "I'm understanding now that you're a-!"

"Just listen to me-"

"He's going to kill me!" The odd creature shrieked.

"All of you, be quiet!" Superman demanded. Then he walks up to Wayne, cautiously, "B, this is wrong and you know it."

"I would if I didn't see what this thing did! It- ARH!" Suddenly, Diana's blade was thrown into Batman's stomach.

Clark rushes to the human's side, "Batman!" He glares at the princess with scorn, "How could you!?"

"I had to, besides, we don't need horrible men like him in the League." She stated proudly, standing close to the now shadowed alien.

Then, she chuckled, but it sounded nothing like the visitor, **"I wouldn't say that!"** a demonic voice came from the being as it snatched the Amazonian's bare arm. Diana shrieked in agony and horror as her arm began to morph into one with the entity. _**"He too shall be assimilated! Then all shall be one!"**_ it laughed maniacally as Wonder Woman's arm and shoulder was creating too many eyes and mouths on itself. Kal held onto the billionaire firmly as he took off like there was no tomorrow, _**"That's right little heroes! Run! RUN! Ha ha haa!"**_


	33. When has the World Gone Mad

Bruce grabbed his sons' arms, glaring at both Damian and Tim, "Snap out of it!" He begged his boys, but he can still see only the whites of their eyes. "Stop!" The eldest Wayne cried out as he watched Jason and Dick trying to kill each other. This didn't leave him much choice, he tosses the boys he held away from each other then runs to a loose panel in the floorboards, "Alert: Alpha-16B/S. Authorization code 22A-B-Green-N56!" He finished putting on his gas mask, just as the house lit up and blue smoke filled all the rooms.

Soon enough, everyone was becoming drowsy until they collapsed. Bruce breathed a sigh of relief before getting to work on securing his family. Once they were all strapped down, he went to the computer. Looking through world footage, he growls that this wasn't an isolated event.

Everyone's trying to kill each other, and too many are already succeeding. "I've got to stop them! How the Hell is this happening!?" Suddenly, the roof caved in, Behind him was Superman, and as mad as a rabid dog. Kal El roared as he charged the Bat, Bruce ducked out of the way in time. But Clark persists, he lunges at Batman just as the human whips out the kryptonite. But it doesn't work, in fact, it drives him more over the edge. The green rock is dropped to the ground and Kal growls on top of Bruce. "Kal! Get a grip on yourself!" The alien lifts the Bat up, then slams him hard enough to create a crater in the rock. Bruce groans in pain as Kal lifts him up again to finish the Bat off, "Clark…"

Then, a shot rings out. Kal is blown to the other side of the cave as Wayne is dropped to the floor, "Master Bruce!" Alfred rushes to the head of the family's side, and inspects his ward.

"Alfred?"

"Just relax, Master Bruce, I'll patch you up in a jiffy." Placing the elephant gun on his back, he helps the younger man up to his feet.

"Alfred, what did you shoot him with?"

"Master Blood's magic bullets, sir, as I did see Master Kent toss aside the kryptonite like it was nothing."

Batman looks back at the Kryptonian, who's grunting and struggling in his hole, "Quick thinking." As he's gently set on the medical bed, he tells his butler, "Whatever's happening, we might be the only ones to stop it. I have to-"

"Stay here and rest. We'll figure something out when you're in stable shape."

"Kal-"

"I'll tend to him myself sir. Just rest." Pennyworth shots Bruce up with morphine, forcing Bruce to rest. Alfred shakes his head with worry, "I'll tell you about the deteriorating tissue in them later, sir." And pats the head of the closest thing to family he has left.


	34. Lord Batman's Becoming Empty

Bruce held onto his breath as much as possible, as those large hands wrapped around his neck like a python, "Why! Why did you betray us!?"

"We_ betrayed_ the world_" he wheezed out.

"You--! YOU--!"

"Just_ do it!" The Bat growled, as he stared into his soon to be murderer's eyes.

Kal El's hands began to shake until he wretches himself off the man with a cry, "Damn it! Bruce!" Lord Superman flies in circles around his prey, as the Bat catches his life. "One of these days, I will kill you."

Batman laughed bitterly, making the Man of Steel falter, "You won't have to if you wait too long."

"What does that mean!?" Bruce closes his eyes, ignoring his used to be best friend.

"We are nothing but tyrants, now. We are the monsters we set out to stop-"

"Then maybe you'd prefer to stop wearing a costume and just be a normal civilian!" Superman roared as he ripped the shirt off the human. But when he did, he collapsed in horror, "Rao… Bruce!"

Kal falls to his knees in front of his brother in arms, staring while his breathing labored at the massive holes peeling back all over Wayne's body. His ribs and organs peaking out, nearly falling into his own vassal, "At least now, it won't hurt as much for you." He commented, his flesh shaking like a leaf in a storm.

Superman yanks his cape off and wraps it around his Bat, "No! Please! You can't! You can't!!"

"It's too late. Please, tell Alfred and the kids-"

"No! Whatever it is, you can tell them yourself!!!" Kal yelled in fury, picking the man up carefully before taking to the skies, "The Fortress will help! It has the tech! You'll be okay!"

"I already tried."

"Then we'll try again!" Tears leaked from Lord Superman's orbitals, "Maybe… just a way to stop it from spreading! Then we'll find a way to reverse it! I swear!"

Bruce lops his head to the side, "Isn't this what you wanted, though?" Kal doesn't answer. He just flies, hoping there was a way to save Bruce.


	35. A Switch for Those That Need It

Bruce sighs as he awakens, he sits up in the silk sheets, stretches, and gets up to get dressed, not arousing his mate beside him.  
The young Omega takes a shower, just warm enough to create steam, drys off, puts on his best suit, then proceeds with the reports, accounts, numbers, rates, and anything else his mate is interested in. It doesn't take too long, and he's able to have enough time for a little warm up. Once he's done, he places the files on the end table next to the Alpha, which wakes him up. Wayne takes a few steps back, watching his love look over the sheets as Kal El stood, "I've circled some drops and rises you should pay attention to." The human says warmly.

The alien grunts, "I saw." And puts the folder down without even opening it. He slanters to the bathroom, and Wayne could hear the shower running.

Bruce goes about his regular business for the day, checking on staff, reading the reports of the other Leaguers, having lunch with Hal and Barry in the cafeteria. Which was his most pleasant time of the day. Barry made bad jokes and Hal gave Bruce a hard time, but he loved every second of it. Once lunch was over, Bruce went straight to Superman's office on the top floor. Upon entry, he stops dead in his tracks, at the giggling and Kal's whispered playing. He storms into the office to find Wonder Woman sitting in Superman's lap, and El rubbing Diana's leg. "What the Hell is this?" The Omega demands.

The woman Omega rolls her eyes as she gets up, letting the Kryptonian Alpha to stand, "Bruce, please, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh! And you think I am?"

"I'm not discussing this with you now!" Kal El shouted, already going to work with the papers on his desk.

The Amazonian shakes her head, stalking up to the little human man, "Don't you get it? He doesn't want you, you pathetic human."

"Diana." Kal warns.

"Not like he wants me. You're nothing but a little lost puppy he saved to entertain himself when I'm not available."

Bruce slaps her, but it just hurts him even more, "Lying whore!" He yells in her face.

She simply smirks, "Speak for yourself." Grabbing Bruce's neck, and squeezing.

"Diana!" Kal grabbed the princess' hand off the human. "Bruce, just leave." He told the coughing man. The Omega sobbed as he ran out, he kept running until he was in their room, where he cried. He cried long and hard where then sleep took him.

...

The next morning he wakes up with red eyes. He didn't care, he stretches in the bed. His mate stirs in his sleep, but Wayne doesn't care now. He gets up, goes to the bathroom, and takes a shower. He gets out, drys off and… where's his fresh suit? And… something was off about the washroom. He goes to the door and peeks out, he spies the closet which he sneaks over to. He trifles through them, but only seeing Superman uniforms. "What the Hell." He whispered. He glares at Kal, who's tossing and turning in his sleep. Wayne wraps the towel around himself tightly. As he goes to find his computer in the next room. Only… it wasn't there. Just_ a bat suit? Displayed like some sort of great honor to the used to be wearer, encased in glass while surrounded by smaller objects. Where did it come from? Which hero wore this? Then Bruce grinds his teeth. Is it another one Kal was cheating with? He hears groaning from the bedroom, like someone was waking up. The Omega sighs, and goes into said room to confront the other man once and for all.

Kal doesn't even turn to look at him, just sits on the bed, holding his own face, "Rao, I miss you." He barely heard.

"What? Am I that pathetic?" His mate stills, the breathing ceases, "That- that you miss that whore after just a few hours! And who's suit is that!?!" Bruce cried out. He watches the Man of Steel slowly turn around to look at the human with bewilderment, seeming to not hear the other man's words, but the billionaire is too upset to notice the expression. "And my clothes! You got rid of them that fast? Do you really want me gone? Because I'll go! Right now! If that's what you want…" he ended in tears, sinking to the floor with grief.

But before his lungs take in more air to better cry, he's suddenly squeezed into a bone crunching bear hug, "NO! Don't leave! Don't go! Don't- don't leave me again!" Clark shouted to the Heavens, crying himself. Bruce stayed motionless and confused in the Man of Steel's arms.

_________________

Kal El stammered back in horror, his eyes budged out, clambering against the window, "Br- Br- Bruce?" He whispered, terrified.

The eyeless sockets of Bruce stared back at him. The creature with decaying skin reaches out for the alien, "Clllaaurrrk."

"Oh Rao_ Bruce_" Kent held his mouth with heartache.

"IIIIII'lllll kiiilllll yyyoooooouu." It angrily pronounced as the corpse moved closer and closer.


	36. It was a Mistake, but Here You Stay

It was a massacre. At least, that's what the humans will call it once they find out. But as the sickly looking Kal stood amongst the blood soaked snow, and the flames that engulfed the buildings, basking in the screams of the villagers, he's calling it a feeding. He trenches through the melting cotton, near the houses lined up in a row, admiring the work of his clan's bloodshed. Then, he heard a groaning. Thinking another human was hiding, he checks under the raised house to find, with his blown up red glistening pupils, someone crawling around. He smiles his crimson stained razor teeth, as he goes down after the unfortunate man. But then stops and frowns, he doesn't smell- "No! St- stay back!" The familiar looking man squirmed away.

Kal cocks his head before grabbing the other one and pulling him out, the familiar man panicked as best as he could but the blood sucker held onto him. Kal looks to the billboard up high, seeing the same man's face smiling brightly, along with a name, "Bruce… Wayne…" it hissed.

"Let go. Let go." Wayne weakly fought. The far too old monster grasped Bruce's head, then used his thumbs to open the billionaire's mouth. "To Hell with you, you ugly bastard." Shoving as best as he can, Bruce made a last attempt at resistants around the invading fingers, waiting for the reaper's scythe to come down on him.

But it doesn't. "Who fed on you?" The vampire demands in a heavy accent. Bruce spits in his face, but Kal doesn't even flinch. Instead, he looks down to see a busted knee on the other. "You need to eat."

"Get off!" The famous man tries pushing him off again, but the monster carries Bruce to a nearby corpse.

"Feed!" Kal orders, forcing the billionaire to his knees, but Bruce relents.

"No! Get off of me! I'm not one of you! I'm not one of you!" The paling Wayne flails in panic, trying to move away from the dead woman, getting blood everywhere as he did.

El pets the new blood's skelp with his long, thick, sharp nails, sweetly while still locking Bruce's neck down, "You'll be alright." Diana, with her same ill appearance, walks over, interested in the fighting man, "Don't let anyone else turn, we have too many already." She nods, and leaves Kal to help their newest family member. Who she can still hear crying out that he's not one of them.


	37. The Loop of Pain

Batman calms his breathing and closes his eyes, he waits for the shadow to pass by before he starts pushing the bloody pile of bodies off of himself again. He slips out and falls into a pool of blood, stilling to see if anything heard him. Satisfied, he gets up quickly and quietly, looking left, the darkened corridor with a single touch lit on the wall highlighting even more corpses, then right, a path lit up showing an exit with arms and legs scattered about. The Bat flees to the illuminated hallway, sticking as close as he can to the dark places. He hides behind a pillar on it's shadow side just as something's coming up, the creature seeming to not even notice the intruder in its domain. Bruce slinks away before another one comes around. He runs as fast as possible down the hall, past hanging dead men and disembodied limbs. He ignores it all for now and focuses on an escape. He sees bright light peeking through a stone door when something catches his leg, making him trip and fall. He doesn't look back, he doesn't stop. He crawls the rest of the way to the glowing door, even as he can painfully feel many razor sharp things stabbing his lower back completely through endlessly. He's becoming slower, his screams become gasps as the agony intensives, but he finally gets to the door and pushes it open. He registers the blinding light, the cries of his name, and the claws dug into him being lifted off before he passes out.

When he half wakes, he can make out enough of the words being spoken around him, _"I can't believe it, it's ~~~~~~~."_

_"Is he from a ~~~~~~~ do you think?"_

_"We can ~~~~~~~~ later, after we investigate ~~~~~~~~."_

"Hhhhh…" the barely conscious man moans.

_"I'll stay with ~~~, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ahead."_ Is the last he hears, then his mind shuts out the world again.  
When he fully awakens, he almost sobs in relief at seeing Superman rushing to his side, "Hey, it's alright, you're ok." Clark smiles as he pats the Omega's hand.

Bruce struggles to speak, "Yooouu're... alivve…" he sounds joyful despite his suffering.

"Well, of course I am." The Alpha rubs the other man's hand smoothly.

"Wh… wherree aree thhhe otherrs?" Bruce looks around expectantly.

"Oh, they went to answer a distress signal. And I should tell you, we, um, we already have another Bruce." At this, Wayne's eyes bulge open, he tries to sit up but hollered in pain. "Hey! Easy! You were practically ripped in half!"

The Bat looks down at himself to see his guts hanging out of his torn stomach, only being slowly put back and held firmly by some Kryptonian illuminating net device. "Nnoo. Nnooo! NNNOO!"

"Bruce calm down!"

Batman suddenly clutches the Man of Steel's hand with every ounce of strength he has left. "Doon't go to plaanet 9!"

"I'm not going... Wait, how did you know-"

"Youu'll die. You diedd. I watched you diie." Tears leaked from his eyes as he held onto Kal with shaking hands.

Then the Kryptonian's orbitals widen, "You're from the future… how? Wait, then that means-"

"You can't goo. You caan't."

Wayne pleaded even as the Alpha looked away with thought, "Do I save you?"

Bruce shook his head, "Noo. I get mysellf ouut." Is all he says, hoping it wasn't too much.

But Kent stares at the Omega, "You're lying." He smiles sadly.

"No. Noo. I'll get myseelf-"

"What if I stay, but then you start vanishing, do you think I can live with myself if that happened?" The farm boy brushes the city boy's hair sweetly, "I'll go. I'll save you."

"Nooo. Noooo."

"As long as you come back, then it's okay. And who knows, I might surprise you." Clark kisses the man's lips before backing away, letting his hand slip from Bruce's weak one.

"Pleaase…"

"Fortress. Contact the Wayne family, tell them their father is wounded and healing here."

"Kaaaal…"

He beams from the doorway, "And if I don't come back, transfer ownership to Bruce Wayne_ the Batman."

"Claarrk…" more crystals fall from Bruce's soul.

"I love you. I always have." And with that, the hero of Earth flies out, leaving the Omega to stretch out without hope to the vanished man, waiting for his family to come scrambling to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce, sitting in a leather chair by the eerie fireplace, closes the book in his lap. "And that was the author's collection of 'Halloween SuperBat Madness' for this month. We thank you for your time and hope you enjoyed yourself here. Although I don't fancy myself with Kent in reality, it was interesting to take part in this author's sometimes mild, while other times twisted tales. Oh, and one more thing, I suggest you leave quickly now. It's Halloween night and the sun has just set, so stay safe out there but overall_ try to have a good time." The billionaire playboy gives you lovely readers a wicked smile, as shadowed tentacles emerge from behind the strange man and eyes of all sorts blink into existence from every dark corner of the claustrophobic room as a harsh whispering from many voices kept growing louder, and louder.


End file.
